A Dark Sonic Romance
by Usa-Chan-Bunny-Chan
Summary: Chris Thorndyke and Helen get married and have a daughter, 16 years later she finds a machine her father made to reach Sonic's world, yearning for an adventure travels to Sonics world only to find she may be way to in over her head. She meets a boy in Sonics world amf falls in love but he's Eggman's nephew Fang... a two way love triangle Sonic/Bay, Bay/Fang


A Dark Sonic Romance

Summery: Chris Thorndyke and Helen get married and have a daughter, 16 years later she finds a machine her father made to reach Sonic's world, yearning for an adventure travels to Sonics world only to find she may be way to in over her head.

Chapter 1

The Dark of Winter

"I can't believe how stupid they are, I'm 16 and the treat me like a 8 year old, who believes in fairy tale's, and that if I'm not good Dr. Egghead, or whatever his name is, will come get me, it ain't real anyway. So why do they pretend it's real."A 16 year old girl, meaning me, Bay Dusk Thorndyke, go by Bay or Dusk, or even Raven, who likes to take the dyke part out of her name just to piss her parents off. Well any who, slammed the door to her, well my, room angry, "I hate them both."

I had long straight blonde hair with bright red streaks, dark-dark blue eyes, I was too pale to most. I wore primarily black clothing, black leggings, short black skirt, chains, a tight black T-Shirt with a picture of Poison Ivy, you know the the bad guy from comic books, a black hoodie, with a bloody red design on it, I was as white as snow, blackish-red lipstick, and grayish black eye shadow and eye liner.

"That machine in dads office is what he used to go to this so called Sonic's world when he was little. That what he always said why don't I try going to show him I Know he's lying." I smirked packing my backpack full clothing, makeup, my favorite books, a couple things of cat food just in case and a weird sown up bunny that was missing an eye ans other pieces in my black and purple backpack. I left a note saying. 'See you later, I'm going to prove sonic isn't real, don't bother looking for me cause if it doesn't work, I don't plan on coming home anyway.' I climbed out the window not knowing my black cat Willow was following me out.

Minutes later

I pushed the large old wooden door open and walked in and pulled a large white sheet off of the transmitter with a laugh, "This is so stupid, not like it'll work, but I'll do anything to get away from here." I twisted and turned some nobs and the door like thing inside of the machine began to glow.

"I am not afraid, I am not afraid. I AM NOT AFRAID!" I kept repeating walking into the light, Willow followed, then all of the sudden I hit the ground, something small, black and warm in my lap.

I sat up, "Willow what are you-" I felt something green in between my fingers, grass. "Where are we?"

"Hey there you okay?" A voice that sounded oddly familiar asked from behind, kind of like a movie or TV show I used to watch with dad.,"Hey you listening?" It was in front of me, so fast.

I looked up with my dull blue eyes to see a blue hedgehog type person, I jumped backwards scared, to scared to even scream, H-he's real.

"You okay? Who are you anyway?"

"I-I'm fine and I'm Bay Thornd-"

"SONIC!" A cute pink hedgehog in a red dress came running over overly excited, "Who's she? She's pretty."

Pretty, Me.

I shrunk back shy, "Like I was saying I'm Bay Thorndyke."

"THORNDYKE!" They yelled.

I nodded.

"Follow us." The pink one grabbed my wrist pulling me behind her to a small little cottage.

"EVERYONE LOOK!" Both the pink and blue one said.

"What's wrong Amy, Sonic, who's she?" a cute little yellow fox asked.

"Luna sit and tell us what you just told us."

I sat down, Willow in my lap, "I'm Bay Dusk Thorndyke or you can call me Raven..."

"No way." The fox gasped.

"Do you know Chris or Chuck Thorndyke?"

I halfway nodded, "You know my dad, Chris and older than dirt great grandpa?"

"FATHER!" They looked shocked.

"What? Sonic, Amy and Tails if I am correct."

"You know our names."

"My dad told me all bout you all, he talked really high of you. Higher than me a lot of the time..." I sounded sad, "Like how Sonic runs fast and hates water and how Tails can fly and has an interest in machines, and how Amy Loves Sonic, little things like that. He talk higher of you than he ever did of me..." I tried not to look upset or sad.

"Meow" Willow meowed.

"What's wrong Willow? You hungry?"

"Meow."

"I got it." I opened a thing of cat food for her. Knew I'd need it at some point.

She jumped on the ground and began to eat.

"Well any-who where am I?" I asked.

"Your in Cream and Vanilla the Rabbits cottage."

"Oh well okay, so just to be sure I am not crazy, my dad was telling the truth about you guys."

"Yep."

"Oh my God. What have hell have I gotten myself into. I'm seriously stuck in this weird world full of oddly adorable talking animals, and just so you know I never call anything adorable, ever. I'm dead, I've died and went to hell, if I ever get home I so need to apologize to my dad and grandpa, I thought they were kooks. I-I-I'm Hyperventilating." I gasped for air.

Amy Patted my back.

They look shocked by my language.

BANG

"SONIC SONIC! COME HELP PLEASE!" A small adorable bunny came running in.

"What's wrong Cream?"

"It's Cheese, Eggmans got Cheese!"

"What? I'll go save Cheese. Cheese stay with Luna."

"Okay! Hurry Sonic."

"We'll go to Sonic." Any and Tails said following.

"Who are you Miss?" Cream asked.

"I'm Bay Thorndyke, Chris Thorndyke's Daughter, sadly."

"You look like a lot like Chris, and Helen too."

"I know. I wish I didn't, I'm just mistake, a misfit, a nobody anyway. I'm nothing how my dad wants me to be."

"Chris probably loves you a lot, because you're really pretty."

Me Pretty. Again, Why do they believe I'm Pretty.

"How would you know, you know nothing about me, and I don't know about you but I'm going to follow Sonic, and see this Eggman guy for myself."

"Don't it's dangerous."

"Whatever. I ain't scared of nothin'." I ran out the door.

Minutes later I saw and heard an explosion.

I Frowned, "Guess I found where the are."

I ran towards the giant smoke cloud.

When I got there everyone was unconscious.

"Sonic." My eyes widened as I ran over to him, "Sonic wake up."

"Oh now who is this. A little girl who's lost her way. I'm Eggman, and this is Fang my nephew." A vary large man in a weird indescribable outfit said pointing to a pretty hot guy a little older than me.

Fang had long black hair that went in front of his eye. He wore a tight black T-shirt, with a picture of a skull on the front. A pair of black skinny jeans a chain on the belt loop, and a pair of black boots.

I looked up at him, he was cute, like really cute, and he looked back at me with interest.

"Now why don't you move little lady so I can destroy Sonic."

"No." I whispered, then said aloud, "I don't listen to nobody, especially not to some weird fatty like you."

The boy chuckled as his uncle went into a sorta Depressed state.

Then he stood up all fired up, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT, I'M THE PERFECT EXARMPLE OF GOOD HEALTH, YOU BRAT." He pulled out a cannon out of nowhere and pointed it at us.

I braced myself, "Please Sonic. Wake up. Dammit please, wake up... I need help, please save me." a small unwanted tear fell down my face, hitting Sonics face.

"Bay." Shock in his voice... as he opened his eyes...

"Help me." I wouldn't open my eyes, "Please."

He took my hand and wiped a tear from my face, I looked up sad.

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "I'll protect you, you'll be safe, and I'm not protecting you because you're Chris's daughter either, it's because you have a good heart."

"HEY EGGMAN EVER HEAR THAT IT'S NOT NICE TO MAKE A GIRL CRY!" Sonic yelled.

Fang looked at me and smiled slightly and walked over to me as Sonic and Eggman fought.

He knelt down and took my hand and pulled me out of the crossfire of Eggmans cannon fire.

He laid down on the cold wet grass, he pulled me down to lay next to him.

It began to rain, he hugged me for some reason, why?

"You know if you want to cry or tell me anything you can trust me."

"Why can I trust you, is more important?"

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me a secret."

"Okay. You start."

"Well lets see, When I was little I hung out with Sonic against Eggmans wishes and never told him, and have ever since."

"Hmm hard to top that one... well I've been staying out past midnight for about half a year and have a sexy tattoo on my lower back, and you're the first person to know, well besides the person who did it..."

He smiled a wide grin, "Can I see this sexy tattoo of yours?"

"Okay." I took my jacket off and lifted my shirt up just below the bra line.

His Grin widened, "That is sexy." He stared at a tattoo of a crucifix... that almost looked evil in it's own way...

"Who did it...?"

"One of my best guy friends did it about a year ago. Parents never found out, and it was fun, different."

"Cool. I have a question?" His face getting closer.

"That depends, the the question... do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you? Then Yes."

"Good." His lips touched mine.

My face reddened the way our lips fitted together perfectly was almost scary, but it was very short-lived, and not because anybody saw us, it was just embarrassing, so I kept it short.

"Hey Fang, good to see you, how you been?" Sonic's voice shouted as he ran over after finally defeating Eggman.

"Oh hey Sonic. I've been great."

"I see you met Bay."

"Oh so that's your name is, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I went redder.

I opened my mouth to speak but he was gone before I could make out a word...

"Sorry about Fang, he's a little bit of a loner if you cant see with an Uncle like Eggman how can you blame him..." Sonic Said...

"Sonic..."

"Yeah Bay..."

"Thank you..."

"Hmm... I know now lets get back to Cream and Cheese and everyone else they are probably worried..." He smiles...

"Yeah..." I look down sadly...

"So tell me hows Chris been...? Hows he holding up...?" Sonic asks as we begin to walk back to the bunnies home...

"Oh um... he's okay... I don't really care to tell you the truth... I felt like a little canary in a cage unable to get out... I-I-I hated him..." Tears filling my eyes...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA~ Sorry~ so please tell me how it was and maybe I'll write more kay~


End file.
